world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Rilset and Scarlet have a Picnic
RilSet oPenS hiS eyeS Slowly. After helPing Nullar, he hadn’t had anything to do but carve for a while longer. After he had finiShed, he had laid down, willing himSelf to SleeP. Thought he had woken not too long ago, yearS of SleePing without SoPor Slime had given him better control of Such thingS. Turning, he found himSelf noSe to noSe with Scarlet’S body. He Smiled a little, before climbing out of the tank and Pulling the tube from hiS noSe. The body floats lifelessly, but the door is open, and you hear humming from down the hallway. “Scarlet,” he callS, doing hiS beSt to Squeeze the water from hiS clotheS, “I have returned. Might I come in?” "Oh, yes. If you need something dry there are towels in the closet, otherwise your pajamas should dry in a few minutes." Her voice echoes through the hallways, though it seems to come from the direction of the dissection lab. RilSet ShrugS, StriPing off hiS clotheS. The fabric feelS Strange on hiS Skin, Softer and more covering than he iS quite comfortable with. The ragS he normal wore were rough and Patchy PerhaPS, but they were what he waS uSe to. OPening the cloSet and grabbing a towel, he wraPS it around hiS waiSt, tying it deftly So it doeS not come oPen. Picking uP hiS wet PajamaS and draPing them over one arm, he headS towardS the diSSection lab. Inside, scarlet is bent over a table, dissecting a small squat humanoid creature with a beard. It's clothes, including a ridiculously pointy hat, are piled on the table behind her. She doesn't look up from her work, or seem to notice the blood on her hands. "Good Morning, Rilset. I trust you slept well?" “Quite,” RilSet anSwerS, Peering over her Shoulder. “Have you caught Something intereSting?” "Had this imported from a contact in the human lands. I haven't dissected one yet, so I thought I would." She very carefully peels back layers of flesh, revealing another organ hidden underneath. "Have you eaten?" “Not recently, no.” Seeing the exPoSed meat, RilSet’S Stomach growlS loudly. “If you were offering, I would be quite haPPy to accePt Something,” he SayS quickly, embarraSSed by hiS body’S reaction. She slices off a section of the abdominal wall and holds it out. "I've already documented that." She still hasn't looked up from the body. “My thankS,” RilSet SayS gracefully, taking the meat and Sniffing it. SatiSfied with the Smell, he PoPS it into hiS mouth, chewing. “Quite tender,” he SayS after Swallowing. “I take it theSe creatureS don’t get much in the way of exerciSe? If thiS one iS any indication.” "No, they're a mid industrial society, mostly revolving around their silly hats. When I'm done dissecting it, you can have the rest. You mentioned your plants eat meat, and you do, too." She smiles. “That we do.” RilSet nodS. “Meat-eating iS the norm on Alternia, thought my Particular...taSteS are not aS common.” He cockS hiS head. “What iS it you eat, if you do not mind me aSking?” "Twinks eat plants, to an extent, though generally plants bred and harvested for this purpose, and without threatening the plant as a whole. For adaptation we eat meat, though. We have the ability to incorporate strengths from others genetic code into ourselves. “SoundS uSeful. I certainly wiSh I had Such an ability. By thiS time, I would have incredible PSionic PowerS.” He ShrugS. “Ah well.” He oPenS hiS mouth and ShutS it a few timeS before SPeaking again. “Do you eat now that you’re… well you know,” he finiSheS Somewhat lamely. "No. I haven't felt the urge in some time." She frowns a little, cracking open the gnomes rib cage to examine the organs within. “I waS not aSking SimPly out of curioSity,” RilSet SayS, uncharacteriStically nervouS. “I waS juSt wondering if you would be intereSted in having dinner with me. You would not have to eat anything raw,” he quickly aSSureS her. “I do know how to cook. A little.” Scarlet blushes, the top of her head turning pink. "I'm always amenable." She attempts to supress a giggle, and fails. "Should I dress up?" “If you feel you Should. PerSonally, I think you look lovely now,” he SayS, watching the blood driP from her handS. “I’m afraid theSe PajamaS are my only clotheS here though. There waS not much call for fancy outfitS back home.” She nods. "Very well. When and where shall I meet you?" She cuts a lung out of the chest, weighing it on a nearby scale. “I think your garden would be Perfect. PerhaPS a Picnic uPon the graSS? The non-razor graSS, I mean,” he clarifieS. “In Say, two hourS?” She giggles. "All right. I'll finish up here and clean myself up. You can buy ingredients from the shops above, if you need, unless you know where to find what you're looking for." “Then I will See you in two hourS,” RilSet SayS, Smiling. “For now, I have Some ShoPPing to do.” He feelS hiS PajamaS. “I believe my PajamaS have dried. What would you like me to do with thiS towel?” he aSk, Standing in the doorway. Scarlet looks up and grins. "You can leave it on the bedroom floor, I'll clean it up later. Or you can just give it to me now." She snickers behind her hand, smearing a little blood on her cheek. “Alright, then,” RilSet SayS, Somewhat Puzzled by her laughter. Untying hiS towel, he holdS it out to her. “What Sort of currency do theSe ShoPS uSe? IS barter Permitted? She coughs and takes the towel, trying to keep a straight face. "Uh... just tell them I sent you?" Her grin widens. "I... You know what I'm sure you'll be fine." “Oh, good. I’ve never actually bought anything before. Trying to learn how now might be awkward. AnywayS, I’ll be off!” RilSet goeS out the door, threading hiS way through the PaSSageS, until he reacheS the entrance. Staring at the PajamaS in diStaSte, he reluctantly SliPS them back on. While there doeS not Seem to be a Powerful Sun here on DerSe, going out with no Protection at all grateS againSt hiS inStinctS. Making hiS way uP until he reacheS the lake, he flieS the reSt of the way uP, hovering above the garden and looking for Something which might reSemble a ShoP. *** Inside the greenhouse, Scarlet is waiting on the edge of a patch of sod, her bare feet dangling off the edge above the marble tiles. The patch is located between two trees, and the evening lights have come on, casting long shadows through the room. RilSet enterS the greenhouSe, carrying a wire baSket he had Picked uP with the ingredientS. “Hello again, Scarlet,” he Say warmly, coming to Sit next to her. “I hoPe I have not kePt you waiting too long.” "No, it's fine, I just finished checking over the plants, making sure everything's in order." She graces him with a smile. "Did you have fun shopping?" “It waS...intereSting,” RilSet SayS diPlomatically, Setting the baSket down. “It certainly ProvideS a wider Selection than Scavenging, anywayS. But there doeS Seem to be a lot of tediouS Small-talk wraPPed uP in it. IntroductionS, farewellS, attemPted flattery, veiled threatS.” He ShakeS hiS head. “I think that iS the moSt PeoPle I’ve been forced to deal with in a non-violent manner ever. But liStening to me Pratter on like a hyPocrite cannot be entertaining. Let’S get to eating!” OPening the baSket, he PullS out two SandwicheS. “They didn’t Seem to have grubloaf I’m afraid, So I had to make do. That’S bread on the outSide, with melted cheeSe and muShroomS within.” He handS her a Sandwich. “Care to take the firSt bite?” he aSkS, holding hiS own. She nods, opening her mouth wider than Rilset has seen before, revealing a line of wickedly sharp teeth. She takes a bite, and looks upwards, chewing, and swallowing. "Not bad." She licks her lips. "I've never had cheese before. I can't say it's unenjoyable." She grins. "Thank you, Rilset." RilSet SmileS widely, revealing hiS own teeth. “You are moSt welcome. I don’t often eat cheeSe mySelf, but I have managed to loot it from my victimS on occaSion. The rarity of it increaSe my enjoyment, I think.” He SinkS hiS teeth into hiS own Sandwich, conSuming it quickly. “SimPly tell me when you are done,” he SayS, wiPing hiS face of crumbS. “I have deSSert aS well. Oh damn!” He digS through the baSket. “I forgot I had gotten thiS.” He PullS out a thermoS. “I Saw thiS beverage in a ShoP, and thought now waS aS good a time aS any to try it. I believe I heard Tlaloc talk of thiS hot chocolate before. Some Sort of delicacy from hiS homeland.” He PourS Some into the cuP, SiPPing it thoughtfully. “Not bad,” he SayS thoughtfully. “A little hot and SPicy, but very Sweet aS well. Would you like to try Some?” he aSkS, offering her the cuP. Scarlet finishes the sandwich while he talks, then nods and turns to face him, drawing her legs up onto the grass beneath her with a fluid motion. Taking the cup gingerly in her hands, she lifts it to her nose and inhales, her eyes closing for a moment in pure serenity. "Oh Rilset, this smells delicious." She takes a small sip, and smiles, licking the hot chocolate off her lips before passing it back. "You really are good at this." “Not really,” RilSet SayS, taking a SiP himSelf. “In truth, I am SimPly flying on inStinct. I have no real Practical exPerience to fall back on. JuSt what I have read. MoStly duSty old romance novelS, to be honeSt. I Swear, there were more bookS of that kind than any other in the city.” He coughS, a little embarraSSed. “If you’d like to reach into the baSket, there iS a couPle of Small containerS of ice cream within. I believe it iS Some kind of frozen hoofbeaSt milk, with added Sugar. APParently, there iS even little PlaStic SPoonS built into the lidS. Quite ingeniouS,” he SayS taking another SiP. She glances inside, reaching for the containers, then stops. "Uh... romance?" Her cheeks flush pink rather quickly and her nervous laugh echoes off the marble. "So, this is a... a date?" He raiSeS an eyebrow. “Do you wiSh it to be? We could SimPly be friendS, enjoying dinner.” HiS fingerS taPPing nervouSly againSt the ground give lie to hiS calm voice. She sits back, holding a cup in her hands. "But you hate me. I'm one of the dead, remember?" “I never hated you,” RilSet ProteStS. “I waS afraid, PerhaPS. But if I let fear StoP me, I’d be long dead. I’m a Scavenger, Scarlet. When I See Something good, whether it be a new Statue, a meaty Sea dweller, or the chance to have a date with a lovely alien SPirit, I take it.” He takeS another SiP of the hot chocolate, only to realize the cuP iS emPty. Setting it aSide, he leanS forward. “I underStand if you are not intereSted in me. I am not the moSt handSome troll to ever live, and I often make bad Social deciSionS. But I want you to know that there iS no reluctance on my Part towardS uS dating red. None.” Scarlet swallows nervously. "I would like that, but..." She looks up at the glass cieling, and speaks, a hitch in her voice. "It would be pointless. You can't take me with you. I'm dead. Unless my body leaves this tomb, I can't ever leave. And unless I'm returned to life, I won't be able to follow you when you beat the game." She sets the little cup down on the grass, and leans forward, kissing his forehead. "It's been a lovely date, Rilset. I wish it could be more." RilSet viSibly deflateS. “I underStand,” he SayS mechanically. Looking down, he biteS hiS liP. He SqueezeS hiS eyeS Shut. “And if I could arrange for you to return to life?” he nearly ShoutS. Realizing thiS, he lowerS the volume of hiS voice. “If I did find Some way to bring you back. Some way of reSurrecting you. After all, it iS not aS if you are looking to raiSe an undead army, or PoSSeS me,” he mutterS, more to himSelf than Scarlet. “Would you be intereSted then?” She rubs the blush on her cheek with the heel of her hand. "I'm interested now." She coughs. "I'm sorry, that's forward. Yes." “Alright,” he SayS, in a faint voice. “Alright then. I don’t SuPPoSe you know any way how I might do that, do you? She giggles, wiping her eyes. "It's not hard. You need a life player to use their abilities on a significant piece of my body, preferably the whole thing, but for travel purposes, the brain or heart will suffice." She tentatively reaches toward him, then pulls her hand away. He reacheS out, taking her hand. “May I have your heart, Since you have Stolen mine?” He PauSeS. “I’m Sorry, that Sounded much leSS corny inSide my head.” Scarlet nods, giggling. "I would be honored. It's not so often that a girl like me is so thoroughly romanced by someone who knows the difference betwen stamen and pistil." “And it iS not often that a mutant like me run acroSS a SPirit of Such wit and beauty,” RilSet rePlieS, Smiling. “I have Something for you, if you want it.” He decaPlogeS a Small figure, carved of bone. “I told you that I lack the artiSt’S touch when it came to SculPting. But I do have a certain affinity for carving bone.” He diSPlayS the figure. It iS Scarlet, aS detailed aS he could make it. The eyeS are colored by hiS blood. He coughS a little. “Maybe it SeemS a Strange gift, giving you Something modeled on yourSelf. But I thought it turned out well, and that you might care to have it.” He PreSSeS it into her hand. She smiles, and clutches it close, before captchaloguing it. "I have something for you, as well." She decaptchalogues a sturdy looking vine in a pot with large, simple pink blossoms. "It's... it's not much. My dorm-tender gave it to me to care for. It was my first taste of raising plants. I know you're experienced with this kind of thing, but..." Her hands are shaking. RilSet reacheS out Slowly, covering her handS with hiS own and Steadying the Pot. “If you wiSh to give it to me, I Shall value it above all otherS in my garden,” he SayS Solemnly. “It Shall lack for nothing, I PromiSe you. If I am even Slightly unSure of what it needS, or how it will react to Something, I will contact you immediately. If there iS one thing in the univerSe I take SeriouSly, it iS caring for PlantS.” Scarlet nods. "Then take it." She smiles. "I want you to have it, so I know it wont suffer. It needs real sunlight, not this coming through the glass. It deserves better, and I think you can do that." She slips her hands out, leaving the plant in his. "I know you can." RilSet caPtlogeS the Plant with care, in the full knowledge of how much truSt Scarlet haS juSt Placed in him. RiSing to hiS feet, he holdS out a hand to her. “I believe I will wake Soon, and be dePrived of your comPany once more. Would you like to give me your heart now?” She shakes her head. "When you awaken again, if you don't mind. I'd prefer to spend tonight lying with you on the grass, if that's all right? I'll watch over you until you wake, then you can cut it out of my body yourself if you'd like." RilSet SmileS. “You will find no handS Steadier than mine. I will take Some comfort when Surrounded by idiotS and intrigue once more knowing that a Part of me iS with you.” He layS out uPon the graSS, lifting hiS arm So that Scarlet may reSt againSt him. “May our Parting be brief, love,” he SayS, cloSing hiS eyeS. Scarlet curls up beside him, her head on his shoulders, and her legs tucked up against him. "Sleep well, my sweet. I'll miss you." She presses her lips against his cheek.